Camino a casa
by TaanyaYaamy
Summary: Levi no es muy apegado a la Navidad no cree en la Magia & los milagros de la Navidad como dice la gente. Pero que pasara cuando cierto acontecimiento lo haga cambiar de parecer... Pareja: Ereri Pasen & lean anden denme una oportunidad no se arrepentiran (OoO) Hagan el esfuerzo, ami no me salen bien los summary pero aun así me estoy esforzando :33


Bueno bueno cof cof –se aclara la garganta- vengo a traer esta historia que salió de mi corrupto & sensualon cerebro OoO Este one-shot lo hice para la convocatoria de "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" :DD Espero que les guste & ya mejor abajo pongo mis notitas para no quitarles más tiempo disfrútenlo mis hijos.

CAMINO A CASA  
>Pareja: Ereri (ErenxLevi)<br>Advertencias: Habra Lemon  
>Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de "Hajime Isayama" Si fueran mios Eren ya habría embarazado a Levi. <p>

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, aunque el día estaba algo nublado, -era claro que llovería-. Había cierto hombre que al parecer esto le agrado. Este hombre se encontraba sentado en un sillón, mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Era un hombre de finas facciones, piel blanca como porcelana, cabello negro como azabache con un corte estilo militar & unos ojos afilados como cuchillas –parecía que podía matarte con la mirada-. Podía notarse en la mirada de aquel hombre el deseo de salir a vagar por las frías calles. Cuando al fin tomo una decisión se levanto del sillón, tomo su abrigo & salió. Se podía apreciar que aquel hombre era de baja estatura.  
>-Ah que día tan aburrido- dijo soltando un suspiro<br>Aquel hombre que vagaba por las calles –al parecer sin rumbo alguno- saco su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo & marco un numero.  
>-Bue… Enanin hola. ¿Qué tal va tu grandioso día?- se escucho por el teléfono, al parecer era una voz de mujer.<br>-Hola loca- dijo el azabache – Mi día va algo aburrido pero supongo que bien & ¿el tuyo?-  
>-Pues algo apurado, con eso de que tengo que preparar la cena &amp; todas esas cosas para esta noche, más aparte arreglarme &amp; también a los niños es algo pesado, pero quitando todo eso mi día va muy bien- dijo aquella mujer sonando bastante alegre ¿Aburrido? Pero si hoy es Noche Buena, el día en que todas las personas celebran &amp; se reúnen con sus seres queridos para celebrar al máximo-<br>-Tsk lo se, lo se, pero como se supone que celebre si no hay nadie con quien pueda hacerlo idiota, tu misma deberías de saberlo ya- dijo en un tono algo fastidiado.  
>-Cierto Enano, pero aun así, por lo menos deberías de hacer algo &amp; no quedarte de amargado jajaja-<br>-Ja, ja que graciosa-  
>-Ah bueno, lo ves por eso deberías de ser mas sociable … Oh ya se por que no vienes a mi casa a pasar la noche aquí &amp; celebrar con tu grandiosa amiga, eh ¿que te parece?-<br>Hubo un silencio  
>-Ja' gracias por la invitación pero no creo que alguien amargado como yo pueda estar con personas locas como tu, creo que será para la próxima Hanji-<br>-Hay Levi, buen tu te pierdes de probar mi deliciosa comida jajaja-  
>-Si claro ya me imagino, tal vez ni siquiera te lavaste las manos al prepararla, no mejor no me arriesgo-<br>-Ah Levi que cruel-  
>-Como sea, ya voy a colgar-<br>-Oh claro. Adiós enano, disfruta tu día & Feliz Navidad, no andes de amargado, o vas aparecerte al Grinch jajaja-  
>-Cállate no lo soy. Tsk adiós Feliz Navidad loca- dijo dando por finalizada la llamada<br>-Esa idiota, aunque debo de admitir que me alegro un poco el día-

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Al cabo de una media hora Levi – así se llamaba aquel hombresillo – que seguía caminando, llego al centro de la ciudad, se encontraba todo adornado de luces preciosas & de diferentes colores. En todas las calles, tiendas, centros comerciales, etc. Era realmente Hermoso.  
>Levo quien observaba lo maravilloso que se veía, comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraño por el motivo de que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban acompañados por su pareja o ya sea su familia, aunque esto no era de esperarse ya que era un día festivo "Noche Buena".<br>Esto al parecer le empezó a incomodar un poco, pero trato de no tomarles importancia, pero era mas que imposible ya que a todo lugar que voltease veía a parejas ya sea tomadas de la mano, riendo o dándose regalos.  
>-Ok esto esta comenzando a incomodarme-<br>Levi trataba de ir algún lugar donde no hubiese tantas personas, pero creo que se olvido de una cosa, se encontraba en "Japón", a donde quiera que fuera había más personas.  
>-Tsk mierda, me siento como un estúpido al haber venido aquí, ¿soy acaso la única persona que esta sola?- se pregunto soltando varios suspiros<br>Tratando de dejar eso a un lado, aquel hombre llamado Levi se dirigió al parecer a un centro comercial –tal vez para ir por algo de comida-. Una vez que entro, parecía estar buscando alguna tienda en especifico.  
>Camino por varios minutos sin dar al lugar.<br>-Joder donde esta- se escuchaba algo molesto  
>Volteaba de un lado a otro hasta que detuvo su mirada en un local, al parecer era una joyería<br>-Ahí esta- dijo mientras se dirigía aquella joyería.  
>Cuando se adentro en ella –al parecer era bastante grande- se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las joyas buscando de un lado a otro alguna que lo convencieran de comprar. Se detuvo en una parte de la joyería –al parecer la más cara- donde se encontraban pulseras, collares, anillos, etc. De piedras preciosas, había Zafiro, Amatista, Diamante, Aguamarina, Rubí, entre otras más, todas realmente preciosas –como el nombre las describe- Pero al parecer una llamo bastante su atención era la piedra "Esmeralda" que se encontraba incrustada en dos círculos, en el primero se hallaba la piedra &amp; el segundo lo separaban 4 pequeñas bolitas, era bastante sencillo a comparación de los demás, pero eso no le importaba aquel hombre por que sin pensarlo 2 veces llamo a alguien que lo atendiera.<br>-Señorita, podría darme ese collar- dijo señalándolo  
>-Oh claro señor, en un momento-<p>

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO 

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos Levi salió de aquel centro comercial ya con su compra hecha.  
>En su rostro podía apreciarse que estaba satisfecho pero decaído.<br>De su bolsillo saco una cajita color negra por arriba & esmeralda por debajo, la abrió & saco el collar que hace unos minutos había comprado. Observo el collar por unos segundos con una expresión de tristeza pero a la vez felicidad.  
>Soltó un gran suspiro.<br>-Ah, realmente se parece a los ojos de ese mocoso. Como me gustaría verlo ahora mismo- dijo mientras guardaba el collar & la cajita de nuevo en su bolsillo.  
>-¿Hm? Me pregunto que hora será – reviso su reloj -7:30, vaya parece que he estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, creo que el debe de estar preocupado, mejor me apuro-<br>Caminaba un poco aprisa, pero algo llamo su atención, & ese algo era un árbol de navidad gigante que se encontraba al centro de todo, adornado hasta mas no poder, era la atención de todos. Varias personas sacaban sus teléfonos & le tomaban fotos o se tomaban en el árbol.  
>"Hermoso" fue lo que pensó aquel hombre sin quitar su mirada del ese gigantesco árbol.<br>Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, varias gotas que cayeron en su rostro.  
>-¿Lluvia?- dijo mientras se limpiaba -En esta época del año, creo que ahora si mejor me apresuro- dijo volteando hacia su lado derecho.<br>La lluvia comenzó un poco mas fuerte así que el apresuro el paso igual que las demás personas. Había demasiadas personas así que no podía avanzar mucho como el quería  
>-Que mal día para haber venido aquí-<p>

Las personas trataban de refugiarse en algún local, lugar o árbol. Levi solamente trataba de salir de entre toda la gente pero le era un tanto difícil por el hecho de su estatura. Las personas lo aventaban o lo golpeaban por accidente por el hecho de que no lo veían. Después de varios minutos ahí adentro, al fin pudo salir de ese mar de gente, algo mojado por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo.  
>-Mierda pensé que no lo lograría, estúpidos todos- comenzó a maldecir mientras se sacudía un poco su ropa<br>-Bien ya me he retrasado bastante, creo que llamare a un taxi- dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono & caminaba.  
>Mientras caminaba -marcando un numero en su teléfono-, por accidente choco con alguien haciendo que su teléfono cayera al suelo.<br>-Mierda- dijo el azabache  
>-Oh lo siento- se escucho una voz, al parecer proveniente de un muchacho<br>-No te preocupes, yo tuve la culpa no venia viendo el camino- comentaba mientras se agachaba a tomar su teléfono. Al parecer aun no veía el rostro de aquel muchacho  
>-No se disculpe, yo también tuve algo de culpa por no moverme- dijo el chico agachándose ayudar a recoger el teléfono del pelinegro. –¿Le sucedió algo a su teléfono? Por que de ser así tendré que pagárselo-<br>-No importa, de todas maneras ya iba a … - No termino de decir cuando sus manos & su mirada se encontraron con aquel chico.  
>Era de piel bronceada, cabello castaño –un poco largo-, podía apreciarse que era de cuerpo bien definido &amp; alto, pero había algo en el, algo que llamaba la atención, tenia unos ojos grandes color esmeralda realmente radiantes. Estos hipnotizaron a Levi, haciendo que abriera los ojos como plato. ¿Acaso vio a un fantasma?.<p>

De los labios del azabache salió:  
>-¿Eren?- dijo en tono sorprendido pero con voz muy suave<br>El chico que al parecer se llamaba Eren también tenia los ojos abiertos como plato. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?  
>-Heicho - pronuncio el castaño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas<br>Al escuchar eso, el pelinegro se levanto muy rápido, Eren hiso lo mismo tratando de acercarse a el, pero este al parecer no quería que se le acercase, de alguna forma podía verse en la mirada del pelinegro "miedo" ¿Por qué? No lo se.  
>Mientras más se acercaba el castaño, el azabache se hacia dos pasos hacia tras hasta que sin previo aviso se dio la media vuelta &amp; comenzó a correr.<br>-¡Heicho!- grito Eren, yendo tras de el.  
>Comenzó a llover más fuerte, al punto de que Levi estaba totalmente empapado pero tal parece que no le importaba el solo quería huir de Eren que venia tras el.<p>

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Despues de haber corrido –lo más que pudo- varias cuadras, volteo hacia todos lados tratando de ver si Eren venía aun tras el, como no vio nada soltó un gran suspiro apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas pensando que al fin se había librado del castaño.  
>-Actúe como un maldito cobarde- dijo tomando su postura &amp; tratando de tranquilizar su respiración –Bien ya que me zafe de este problema, ahora si debo apurarme en ir a casa, &amp; más por que estoy todo empapado &amp; sucio- dijo viendo su ropa con cierto asco –al parecer no le gustaba la suciedad- El debe de estar demasiado preocupado-<br>Como ya no había nada de que temer bajo la guardia tomando de nuevo su camino pero grave error. Alguien tomó su muñeca volteándolo para quedar frente a frente.  
>-Al fin lo alcance- Era Eren sonando bastante cansado<br>-Tu …- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, el realmente pensó que lo había perdido  
>-No es tan fácil escapar de mi- pronuncio el castaño atrayendo el cuerpo del azabache hacia el<br>-Oe mocoso suéltame si no quieres morir-  
>-No, no lo hare-<br>-Bien yo te lo advertí- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse, cuando pensó que lo iba a lograr, el castaño tomó los dos muñecas del pelinegro & sin importarle nada … lo beso.

Levi al principio trataba de luchar pero al cabo de varios segundos cayo rendido ante ese beso. Era como de película, "un beso bajo la lluvia".  
>Al parecer pasaron 60 segundos pero para ellos fue mucho más tiempo. Eren quien aun seguía sosteniendo las muñecas de Levi, las soltó, viendo fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro embonando una hermosa sonrisa. Levi se sonrojo al ver esto, al parecer Eren lo notó &amp; no pudo aguantar lo tierno que se veía el pelinegro, así que sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Levi se sobresalto un poco pero correspondió el abrazo.<br>-Eres realmente lindo- dijo Eren mientras soltaba al de cabellos azabache  
>-Cállate, eso no es cierto- dijo haciendo un puchero<br>-Lo ves eres demasiado lindo-  
>-¡Que no lo soy!- respondió mientras le deba un golpe en el brazo al castaño<br>-¡Auch! Eso dolió- comento sobándose el brazo  
>-Claro que no, no seas marica- le dijo cruzándose de brazos<br>-No soy marica-  
>-Como sea, necesito llegar a mi casa, estoy todo empapado &amp; sucio-<br>-Oh si gustas mi apartamento queda a unas cuadras de aquí, podemos ir, sirve que te das una ducha & cambias tu ropa … Por cierto ¿Ya comiste?-  
>-Ya veo, creo que será para la próxima, ya que hay alguien esperándome en casa &amp; si ya co …- algo lo interrumpió, un ruido que provenía de su estomago<br>-Al parecer por lo que veo no has comido, anda ven, solo será por esta noche- dijo el castaño en un tono algo arrogante –pero era para convencer a Levi-  
>-Mm no lo se- volteo a ver a Eren, pero no pudo decir que no ya que vio su cara de perrito, pareciera que le saldrían orejas &amp; cola – Esta bien solo por esta noche-<br>-¿Enserió? ¡Wooo! Increíble- dijo dando varios brincos. Esto le causo un poco de gracia a Levi, llamando la atención del Castaño -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto  
>-No, nada, solo espero haber cuando ya me llevaras a tu apartamento-<br>-Oh cierto, lo lamento es que me emocione de más jajaja- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza –bueno vamos, antes de que llueva más-  
>-¿Más? Tsk No creo que se pueda, además ya estoy completamente empapado no importa si llueve más-<br>-Tiene razón yo también estoy empapado, así que mejor apurémonos si no luego pescaremos un resfriado- finalizo tomando la mano del pelinegro  
>-Oe ¿que haces?- pregunto<br>-¿Eh? Solo lo tomo de la mano, que acaso eso esta mal-  
>-Claro que si, las personas nos verán extraño-<br>-Eso no me interesa, mientras este con usted lo demás me da igual-  
>Al parecer las palabras de Eren convencieron a Levi<p>

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Eren soltó la mano de Levi para poder abrir. Una vez hecho esto, entraron quitándose los zapatos para poder pasar, ya que lo hicieron se adentraron más. Levi observo el apartamento. Al principio del lado derecho se encontraba la sala de estar, "Es linda" pensó, en medio tenia una alfombra grande. Al lado izquierdo un poco mas adentro, había una pared a la mitad que dividía a la cocina del comedor, & mas al fondo habían varias habitaciones. Era acogedor el lugar tenia que admitirlo & estaba limpio que eso era lo mejor.  
>-Heicho ¿quiere meterse a duchar usted primero?<br>-Eh, ah no adelante tu primero es tu casa o ¿no?- dijo –Por cierto, deja de llamarme así, dime por mi nombre ¿entendido?-  
>-Si señor- respondió poniéndose en posición firme –Oh lo siento, em seguro que no quiere ir usted primero-<br>-Si estoy seguro- dijo con voz firme  
>-Ok entonces ahora vuelvo, siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera, esta como en su casa-<br>-Claro, bueno ahora anda ve a la ducha antes de que te enfermes-  
>-¡Si¡- respondió mientras entraba al cuarto de baño<br>-Ah ese mocoso- soltó un suspiro embonando una pequeña sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Levi -que ya estaba un poco aburrido- comenzó a caminar por todo el apartamento, tratando de buscar algo –lo que fuese para distraerse pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada, así que, mejor decidió ir a sentarse a la sala.  
>-Ah que día- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.<br>El pelinegro pudo notar que a un lado de el se encontraba un cuaderno al parecer de dibujo ya que el tamaño de este era grande. Tuvo curiosidad por ver lo que se encontraba en el así que, antes de tomarlo volteo para cerciorarse de que Eren aun seguía en el baño ya que seria demasiado vergonzoso si lo veía espiando sus cosas pensó el. Una vez que estuvo seguro que no venia, tomo el cuaderno & comenzó a ver.  
>-Vaya nunca me imagine que este mocoso pudiera dibujar así- menciono mientras seguía hojeando el cuaderno.<br>En una hoja podía apreciarse el dibujo de una chica que llevaba puesto un kimono quien observaba un árbol de flores de cerezo, al parecer Eren la había dibujado sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
>&amp; así tenia varios dibujos de personas que dibujaba ya sea en parques, calles, centros comerciales, etc. También tenia de animales &amp; paisajes todos realmente increíbles &amp; hermosos, pero al llegar a la penúltima hoja, el de cabellos azabache notó una cierta cantidad de hojas arrancadas &amp; dobladas. Esto le intrigo un poco "¿Por qué Eren tendría esto aquí?" pensó. Algo en su interior le comenzó a decir que viera de que se trataba pero una parte de el decía que no, pero al parecer gano la curiosidad. &amp; sin dar vuelta atrás tomo las hojas comenzando abrirlas. Al observar la primer hoja sus ojos se abrieron totalmente como plato.<br>¿Qué es lo que vio?  
>En la primer hoja se encontraba el dibujo de un castillo bastante grande &amp; algo ya viejo. En la segunda, el dibujo de –al parecer- militares con un se podría decir uniforme ya que era bastante extraño.<br>En otro se encontraba a alguien de espaldas con el mismo uniforme solo que este traía puesta una capa con el dibujo de unas alas.  
>Los siguientes dibujos eran unas murallas gigantescas que rodeaban una ciudad, pero lo más curioso fue ver que un una de las siguientes hojas había un dibujo de Levi con el mismo uniforme que vio anteriormente pero esto no era todo en las siguientes se encontraban más dibujos de el, -esto lo tenia de lo mas sorprendido-. En algunos dibujos habían varias notas -algunas bastantes tristes- al parecer estas estaban dirigidas a Levi. Al llegar al ultimo dibujo unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre aquel dibujo.<br>-Mocoso ¿acaso esto fue … lo que tu sufriste?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada  
>En el dibujo se veía a Eren llorando -a más no poder- sosteniendo el cuerpo de Levi que se encontraba destrozado del abdomen hacia abajo.<br>En realidad eran 3 dibujos los que se encontraban ahí, el primero era el de hace unos momentos. En el segundo estaba Eren de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación, llorando a mares & al parecer gritando mientas recordaba la imagen de Levi en sus brazos.  
>El tercero &amp; ultimo se veía a Eren con una pistola –muy antigua- apuntándose en la cabeza con lagrimas &amp; una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo "Ahora podre ir con usted Heicho, podre verlo de nuevo, solo espere &amp; nos volveremos a Encontrar".<br>Ahí terminan los dibujos sin ninguna otra explicación aunque que más se podía explicar estaba más que claro lo que había sucedido.  
>Levi estaba devastado, algo dentro de el se había quebrado, no sabia que cara le daría a Eren después de haber visto todo esto pero pudo, -por lo menos- comprender algo de lo que debió de haber sentido Eren en esos momentos. El rostro del pelinegro estaba lleno de lagrimas, "como de un momento a otro las cosas pueden cambiar" pensó el. No quería ver a Eren, le daba miedo afrontarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Que acaso eso no quedo ya atrás.<br>-De haber sabido nunca hubiera tomado ese cuaderno- menciono  
>De pronto se escucho una puerta abriéndose, el corazón de Levi se acelero bastante, trato de calmarse dejando rápidamente el cuaderno mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.<br>-Ya termine, lamento haberme tardado tanto es solo que me quede muy a fondo en mis pensamientos jaja- dijo sobándose la cabeza & embonando una pequeña sonrisa  
>-Ah no importa después de todo es tu casa ¿cierto?- comento levantándose del sofá tratando de evitar la mirada del ojiverde.<br>Realmente no quería verlo, quería irse a su casa.  
>-Si, pero usted es mi invitado-<br>-Como sea-  
>-Cierto, si gusta ya puede ir a ducharse debe ser incomodo traer esas ropas mojadas &amp; más para usted-<br>-Gracias pero yo ya me retiro, prefiero hacerlo en mi casa, ya tengo que irme- dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose hacía la puerta de salida.  
>-Eh, ¿irse? Pero si dijo que se quedaría aquí, además aun sigue lloviendo &amp; no trae auto en que piensa irse- menciono mientras lo seguía<br>-Olvide algo que tenia que hacer, & si es por la lluvia no importa ya estoy mojado de todas manera & puedo llamar un taxi-  
>-¿Hacer algo? A estas horas de la noche. La lluvia esta algo fuerte &amp; además con mayor razón no debe de mojarse más va a enfermarse, &amp; puede sucederle algo-<br>-No hay problema solo quiero ir a mi casa- dijo mientras se acercaba más a la puerta  
>-Espere-<br>-Gracias, espero no haberte causado molestias-  
>-¡Le digo que espere!- Dijo Eren mientras volteaba a Levi &amp; lo acorralaba en la esquina de la puerta quedando frente a frente con el.<br>-Oe déjame salir-  
>-No-<br>-¿No? ¡Que me dejes salir!-  
>-No lo hare hasta que me diga en verdad que le sucede-<br>-¿Qué me sucede? A que te refieres- pregunto  
>-Si, notó que le sucede algo, por que antes de que yo me metiera al baño usted estaba perfectamente bien &amp; después de que salgo usted esta extraño &amp; evitando mirarme a los ojos. Acaso ¿vio o sucedió algo que no quiere contarme?-<br>Levi se quedo en silencio, no sabia si decirle o no lo que vio hace un rato atrás .  
>-No sucedió nada-<br>-Miente-  
>-¡No estoy mintiendo!- dijo el de cabellos azabache<br>-Claro que si, su actitud lo delata-  
>Levi soltó algunos gruñidos mientras trataba de quitar a Eren quien le prohibía el paso.<br>Eren trataba de calmar a Levi, quería saber que es lo que había visto que lo estaba haciendo que se comportara de esta manera & después de unos segundos de analizarlo recordó que había dejado su cuaderno de dibujos en el mismo sofá en el que Levi se había encontrado sentado. "Mierda" pensó Eren.  
>-Heicho, acaso ¿usted vio aquellos dibujos?- pregunto el castaño<br>Levi se quedo atónito no sabia si decirle que si los había visto o no. Pero sin pensarlo respondió.  
>-Si…- dijo agachando la cabeza<br>-Ya veo… hay algo que quiero decirle, no tiene por que tomarle importancia a eso, ya paso, ha quedado en el pasado, no tiene por que atormentarse con eso.- dijo tomando las manos del pelinegro.  
>-Tu idiota, como jodidos quieres que no le tome importancia &amp; lo deje pasar así como así…- comento mientras comenzaban a brotarle lagrimas. Eren se sorprendió frente a tal imagen –gracias a eso pude darme cuenta lo que sufriste por culpa mía &amp; a que cosas te llevo hacer el hecho de mi muerte- decía entre sollozos<br>-H-heicho yo…-  
>-¡Cállate! No digas nada &amp; solo déjame ir, no quiero causarte otro dolor como el que te hice pasar-<br>-No, no lo dejare ir, que no lo entiende la vida quiere darnos otra oportunidad de poder estar al fin juntos, esos dibujos ya no tienen importancia por que al fin puedo estar con usted, puedo volver a tocarlo de nuevo- dijo comenzando a quebrarse su voz  
>-Eren yo… tengo miedo-<br>-No debe por que temer- dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelinegro  
>-T-tengo miedo de dejarte solo de nuevo, de hacerte sufrir otra vez, es por eso que quiero alejarme de ti- decía aferrándose al cuerpo contrario.<br>-No, no la hará por que yo no lo dejare escapar de mi, & si la vida quiere ponernos obstáculos se que los superaremos, así que, por favor quédese conmigo si no lo hace no se que podría pasar conmigo-  
>-Yo…- Eren lo abrazo más fuerte –quiero quedarme contigo, no quiero alejarme de ti, de mi mocoso estúpido- al decir esto, Eren soltó un suspiro enorme como si la vida se le fuese &amp; comenzó a llorar pero ahora eran lagrimas de alegría.<br>-Yo prometo hacerlo más feliz & que no se arrepienta de sus palabras-  
>-Esta bien eso espero mocoso-<br>-Realmente extrañaba escuchar esa palabra de usted "mocoso"- dijo tratando de imitar a Levi.  
>-&amp; yo extrañaba el de…- iba a terminar cuando un estornudo –proveniente de el- lo interrumpió<p>

-Rayos olvide que aun seguía con todas esas ropas mojadas, que idiota soy. Vamos a llevarlo a la ducha ahora mismo- comento mientras tomaba de la mano al pelinegro & lo llevaba al cuarto de baño.  
>Cuando llegaron se adentraron en el.<br>-La llave derecha es la caliente & la izquierda la fría- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de salir menciono –por cierto antes de que se me olvide ahí hay ropa para usted- dijo señalando hacia un estante.  
>-Oh gracias-<br>-Bien ahora si me retiro- & salió de la habitación  
>Levi se quedo observando la puerta por unos instantes antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa. No es que no confiase en Eren pero conociéndolo podía ser capaz de espiarlo. Una vez que se despojo de toda su ropa abrió la regadera dejando caer primero el agua caliente para después abrir la fría. Cuando se encontraba lista se metió &amp; al momento de hacerlo sintió lo refrescante del agua &amp; soltó un profundo suspiro.<p>

Eren se entraba en la cocina –al parecer preparando la cena- parecía querer dar su mejor esfuerzo, aunque era por una parte obvio, era "Noche Buena" un dia muy especial para pasarlo con tu familia o pareja por eso quería hacer un recuerdo hermoso haciendo lo mejor posible para que todo quedase perfecto.

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos Eren ya tenia todo preparado –realmente se había esforzado-. & justo a tiempo por que Levi salió al instante con una sudadera color roja que le quedaba algo grande & unos pans color negros que también le quedaban algo largos. "Que tierno se ve" Fue lo que pensó Eren con un leve sonrojo.  
>-Ah ya termino, debe de tener ya hambre, venga a sentarse- dijo mientras recorría una silla para que el pelinegro se sentase.<br>-Si- respondió yendo hacia la silla.  
>Al sentarse observo la comida que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, al centro de la mesa se encontraba pollo asado -que olía bastante bien-, una ensalada de frutas, arroz &amp; un pastel de fresas decorado con rojo &amp; blanco. Todo se veía realmente exquisito, esto hizo que el estomago de Levi rugiera de hambre, pudo escucharse claramente. Eren al notarlo solamente soltó una risilla.<br>-Parece que tiene bastante hambre-  
>-¡Calla! &amp; sírveme- dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas<br>-A la orden-  
>Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban ya comiendo, Levi devoraba la comida súper rápido, se notaba claramente que tenia hambre esto le causaba algo de gracia al castaño.<p>

& así estuvieron por toda la cena, bromeando, platicando de sus vidas, que era lo que hacían, a que se dedicaban, riendo, etc. Podía apreciarse una hermosa armonía.  
>-¿Hanji esta casada &amp; tiene dos hijos?-<br>-Si, ¿Por qué?-  
>-No nada, es solo que me sorprende ya que pensé que ella se iba a terminar casando con la ciencia jaja- dijo el castaño<br>-Si yo también pensé lo mismo, pero resulte estar equivocado-  
>-Pues resultamos-<p>

Cuando terminaron de cenar se levantaron & recogieron sus platos. Levi se encargo de lavar los platos mientras que eren de recoger la mesa. El castaño termino primero así que fue a sentarse al sofá, vio el cuaderno & lo tomo. Mientras esperaba a Levi comenzó a dibujar algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro venia cerro rápido el cuaderno & lo escondió.  
>-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el pelinegro<p>

-No, absolutamente nada- respondió

-Esta bien- dijo sentándose al lado del castaño  
>Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. Eren solo observaba de reojo a Levi, este solo tenia puesta la vista al frente.<br>El castaño comenzó a desesperarse rompiendo el silencio  
>-Mierda ya no aguanto más- dijo<br>Se abalanzo contra el pelinegro tirándolo completamente al sofá quedando arriba de el con sus manos al costado.  
>-Ya llegue a mi limite, lo lamento- decía con sus mejillas todas rojas<br>-Yo igual- el ojiverde se sorprendió ante las palabras de Levi –solo estaba esperando a que por fin decidieras dar el primer paso & si ni lo dabas yo lo iba hacer- dijo en tono serio  
>-Que bien que me decidí- comento –Ahora con su permiso voy a devorar esa deliciosa boca de usted- dijo embonando una sonrisa algo traviesa<br>Acerco sus labios hacia los del pelinegro juntándolos en un profundo & apasionado beso. El castaño comenzó a levantar la sudadera del otro acariciando su abdomen, rompieron el beso & Eren aprovecho para comenzar a besar & lamer el cuello de Levi, este por su parte se aferraba a los hombros del cuerpo contrario por el tacto en su cuello. Pero de pronto el castaño paro.  
>-Hm ¿Qué pasa?-<br>-No quiero hacerlo aquí-  
>-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el pelinegro<br>-Quiero que sea una noche especial e inolvidable & recordarla por siempre, así que…- se levanto del sofá haciendo que Levi hiciera lo mismo & sorprendiéndolo lo cargo como a una princesa –vamos a la cama- dijo llevándolo a su habitación  
>Al llegar el castaño se acerco a la cama comenzó a besar al pelinegro mientras lo recostaba en ella. Levi rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren, este al sentir eso, fue metiendo sus manos dentro de la sudadera de Levi subiéndola, rompió el beso para poder quitar la sudadera del pelinegro &amp; de una vez quitarse el su chamarra &amp; camisa. Una vez ya hecho esto observo al de cabellos azabache, pudo ver su piel blanca como porcelana pero algo llamo totalmente su atención &amp; ese algo fueron los pezones rosados de Levi, algo dentro del castaño se movió como loco &amp; es que al ver tal cosa lo hizo "prenderse" &amp; sin pensarlo dos veces fue directamente hacia ellos para devorarlos. Comenzó a lamerlos &amp; chuparlos, el pelinegro al sentir tal acto en sus pezones comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos pero al parecer trataba de contenerlos. Eren se dio cuenta<br>-No retenga su voz por favor, déjeme escucharla- dijo mientras proseguía con lo suyo  
>-E-es bastante v-vergonzoso- menciono con voz temblorosa –Nnh … Haa-<p>

Al parecer comenzó a crecer algo entre la entrepierna de Levi, Eren lo sintió así que dejo por un momento esos deliciosos botones rozas –que podría retomar en otro momento- para dedicarse ahora en aquello que sobresalía de la entrepierna del pelinegro.  
>-Por lo que veo tal parece que no lo habían tocado en bastante tiempo, ya que se ha puesto duro demasiado rápido a como yo lo recordaba- dijo soltando una risilla juguetona mientras comenzaba a frotar el miembro del pelinegro.<br>Al sentir ese toque en su miembro, Levi no pudo contenerlo & soltó un gemido  
>-Aah- gimio<br>-Así, deje salir su voz-  
>-C-cierra la boca i-idiota… Ngh- dijo entre gemidos<br>El castaño comenzó a bajar lentamente el pans del pelinegro tratando de dejar salir aquella erección ya que seria doloroso si la seguía teniendo guardada. Una vez que quedo al descubierto aquella erección, Eren llevo sus manos hacia ella comenzando a masturbarla mientras volvía con esos dos botones rozados. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de gemidos –obviamente provenientes de Levi- el castaño movía de arriba abajo el miembro del contrario haciéndolo soltar fuertes gemidos & no solo eso también jugueteaba con sus pezones, chupándolos & mordiéndolos incontrolablemente.  
>-V-veo que ya n-no eres el mismo m-mocoso inexperto &amp; llorón d-de antes- menciono tratando de calmar su temblorosa voz.<br>-No, hay muchas cosas en mi que han cambiado-  
>El ojiverde mordió con algo de fuerza el pezón del pelinegro haciéndolo gritar de placer<br>-Aah … Ngh i-idiota no hagas eso-  
>Al parecer no hizo caso ante las palabras dichas &amp; siguió haciéndolo, mordiendo &amp; lamiendo con mas desesperación &amp; fuerza como si de verdad quisiera devorarlos, comenzó a mover mas deprisa el miembro del pelinegro de -arriba-abajo- sin parar quería darle el mejor placer posible eso estaba más que claro &amp; al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo por que Levi no paraba de gemir, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado con una expresión de que estaba a punto de correrse.<br>-Haa … Eren p-para yo…- decía con voz agitada –estoy apunto de correrme Nnh-  
>-Eso es lo quiero-<br>Siguió moviendo con rapidez el miembro del mayor, acerco su rostro a el & comenzó a besarlo lentamente tratando de que este se corriese. Mientras mas rápido movía el miembro de Levi más profundizaba el beso. Jugaban traviesamente con sus lenguas haciendo aquel beso mas apasionado & excitante. Levi trataba de no gemir para no interrumpir ese maravilloso beso pero le era imposible. Eren trataba de calmar aquellos gemidos besándolo, aunque quería escucharlos. El pelinegro comenzó a sentir que el orgasmo venia en camino, su voz comenzó agitarse mucho más, el castaño se dio cuenta así que subió la velocidad –ya que la había bajado por el beso- masajeándolo para que fuera placentero para el mayor.  
>-¡Eren!- fue lo que dijo Levi al mismo tiempo en que se corría en las manos &amp; abdomen de Eren como en el suyo-<br>-Ah…Ah…Ah- trataba de regularizar su voz agitada  
>Levi debía admitir que eso se había sentido bastante bien, además de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin haber sido tocado. Volteo haber que se encontraba haciendo Eren, cruzaron miradas &amp; el castaño sin despegar la mirada de el llevo su mano derecha hasta su boca &amp; lamio ese liquido blanquizco.<p>

-Delicioso-  
>-Mocoso pervertido- se sentó quedando frente a frente con el –bien ahora es mi turno-<br>Tomo a Eren por los hombros & lo tiro de espaldas hacia la cama.  
>-Levi…- pronuncio<br>-Tu también estas excitado- dijo señalando entre su entrepierna  
>-Lo se-<br>-Esta bien, veras lo que es ser un adulto- Se deshizo de los pans que traía puestos & los aventó a un lado. Comenzó a incorporarse arriba de Eren haciendo que el miembro de este quedara en su trasero, & empezó a frotarlo en el.  
>-Ngh- soltó un suave gemido Eren al sentir tal rose en su miembro<br>Levi siguió frotando pero comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras se sostenia de los hombros de Eren. El castaño no pudo quedarse quieto & agarro el trasero de Levi apretándolo fuertemente "son realmente suaves" pensó. Al sentir tal acto en sus glúteos Levi soltó un leve gemido. Pero no iba a parar por eso, así que, en forma de venganza se abalanzo hacia el cuello de Eren & lo mordió.  
>-¡Ah!- grito Eren<br>El pelinegro al parecer lo mordió fuerte por que al quitarse, se pudo notar que Eren tenia un poco de sangre en la parte mordida.  
>-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la parte afectada.<br>-Por que quise- respondió – ¿Acaso no puedo?-  
>-No es eso, es solo que realmente dolió-<br>-Te lo merecías- dijo el mayor, Eren hizo un puchero al escuchar eso –bien ahora continuemos- Se bajo de Eren, miro que su miembro aun seguía duro así que, decidió que era mejor dejarlo al descubierto. Llevo sus manos hacia el pans de este & comenzó a bajarlo hasta despojarlo de el. Una vez hecho esto bajo los bóxers del Castaño dejando al descubierto aquella Erección. "Mierda" pensó Levi.  
>Era bastante grande había que admitirlo pero no había vuelta atrás.<br>-Siéntate- el mayor le ordeno al ojiverde  
>-¡Si señor!- se sentó quedando recargado en la cabecera de la cama.<br>Levi se puso de rodillas, bajo su torso quedando justo en frente del miembro de Eren, lo tomo con sus manos & se quedo observándolo. "Es demasiado grande" ese pensamiento paso varias veces por su mente.  
>-¿Es demasiado grande?- pregunto el castaño<br>-No lo es- & sin más se lo metió en la boca, pero si en realidad era demasiado grande para el, bueno para su boca. Comenzó a chuparlo pero no como el quería hacerlo por el gran tamaño que tenia este, así que se lo saco & empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas por todos lados con una fluidez increíble. Eren trataba de controlarse & no hacer algo indebido, soltaba suaves gemidos de placer, lo estaba disfrutando era más que claro. Levi paro por un momento, Eren se pregunto por que razón.  
>-¿Pasa algo?-<br>-Olvide decirte que me avises cuando vayas a correrte ¿entendido?-  
>-Entendido señor-<br>-Bien-  
>Al terminar la conversación el pelinegro siguió con lo suyo, pero esta vez comenzó a masturbarlo. El castaño al sentirlo se apretó de las sabanas mordiendo su labio inferior "esto se siente realmente bien" se dijo en su mente.<br>-Aah H-heicho- decía entre pequeños gemidos –Esto… yo… Ngh-  
>-Guarda silencio-<br>-Haa…-

El pelinegro paraba por momentos & lamia el miembro del menor, pero llego un punto en el que comenzó hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo pero no duro por mucho por que prefirió mejor concentrarse en una cosa & esta fue para terminar de una vez por todas meterse por completo el miembro de Eren a su pequeña boca –por que en realidad lo era o eso era lo que parecía-. El ojiverde quedo sorprendido ante tal cosa "como fue posible que pudo metérselo todo" fue lo que paso por su cabeza. Pero al sentir la calidez de la boca del mayor en su miembro perdió todo sentido, se sentía realmente bien no iba a negarlo, el pelinegro comenzó a chuparlo moviendo su boca de arriba a bajo sin parar. Eren ya no podía pensar el placer se apoderaba de el sabia que estaba apunto de correrse & sin darse el cuenta llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Levi. Ahora el era el que estaba llevando el ritmo. El castaño comenzó a mover la cabeza del pelinegro mas adentro haciendo que este se l tragara toda de un centón. Levi por su parte no pudo hacer más nada, solo seguir el ritmo que le daba Eren pero era algo molesto ya que se supone que era el turno de el, quería hacerlo a su manera, pero bueno después se las pagaría. El menor comenzó a subir la velocidad en sus manos haciendo que Levi se sorprendiera, el solo se sostenía de las piernas del castaño, soltando un par de lagrimas pero por que se estaba atragantando. Eren de un momento a otro aumento más la velocidad sintiendo que el orgasmo ya venia en camino.  
>-Ngh… Aah… H-heicho yo estoy… apunto de…- decía con voz agitada &amp; excitada a la vez<br>-Haa… un poco más Nhn…- & como lo había "avisado" el castaño se corrió pero no en la cama sino en la boca del pelinegro haciendo que este se lo tragase todo. Levi se quito rápidamente tragándose todo ese liquido –semen-, tratando de pasárselo todo pero el problema es que era demasiado así que, espero un poco & se lo paso pero al hacerlo comenzó a toser.  
>-¡Ah lo siento, lo siento!- decía en posición de suplica –en verdad lo lamento-<br>-¡No te dije que me avisaras cuando fueras a correrte!- tose –ahora estoy pegajoso por tu culpa- decía limpiándose la boca.  
>-En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención. Es solo que se sentía tan bien que no quería que parara &amp; termine perdiendo &amp; tomando el control de usted- dijo –Así que lo siento- hizo una reverencia, poniendo sus manos en sus piernas &amp; agachando su cabeza<br>-Esta bien, te la cobrare después-  
>-¡Si!- respondió incorporándose de nuevo –Ahora ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto<p>

-Adelante- menciono el mayor  
>A Eren se le ilumino el rostro sabia que ya era tiempo de llegar a la parte final, la que más le gustaba a el. Tomo a Levi de los hombros volteándolo hacia el lado de la cabecera &amp; recostándolo. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por su cuello bajando hasta su abdomen donde empezó a bajar sus bóxers. Eren ya no traía los suyos así que, el ultimo que faltaba era Levi. Bueno volviendo a lo siguiente, el castaño comenzó a bajarlos hasta despojarlos del cuerpo del pelinegro, este solo observaba los movimientos del menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba algo nervioso por que ya sabia lo que seguía, el comienzo no era su parte favorita. Al quedar el mayor completamente desnudo, Eren llevo sus dos dedos derechos a la boca de Levi para que este los chupase, el pelinegro al verlos frente a el abrió su boca para introducirlos &amp; lamerlos. Una vez listo esto el ojiverde fue hasta la entrada del pelinegro e introdujo un dedo.<p>

-¡Ah!- Levi grito. Al parecer eso le causo bastante dolor –Mierda olvide como dolía-  
>-L-lo siento, ¿quiere que pare?-<br>-No, esta bien es solo que no recordaba lo que se sentía-  
>-¿Seguro? No quiero lastimarlo-<br>-No te preocupes continua-  
>-Esta bien, vera que se comenzara a sentir bien-<br>El dedo que tenia dentro de la entrada de Levi comenzó a moverlo, al ver que este ya no se quejaba metió un segundo dedo.  
>-Rayos-<br>-Solo espere, en un momento encontrare su punto-  
>Al terminar de decir eso empezó a mover los dos dedos que se encontraban dentro en forma de tijeras, abriendo &amp; cerrando rápidamente. Al sentir tales movimientos dentro de el, al pelinegro comenzó agitársele la voz &amp; excitarse. Eren lo noto así que, decidió meter el tercer &amp; ultimo dedo, en cuanto lo metió empezó a meter &amp; sacar los tres dedos a la vez, después a explorar dentro de Levi tratando de buscar su punto, pero buscaba &amp; no lo encontraba hasta que en un determinado momento el pelinegro soltó un gemido bastante alto.<br>-Lo encontré- dijo el castaño mientras seguía tocando ese punto.  
>Esto estaba volviendo loco a Levi, era realmente placentero para el tanto como para Eren el poder haber encontrado su punto.<br>-Aah Eren… ya n-no puedo Nnh- decía entre sus gemidos –Ahí sigue tocando ahí-  
>-¿Aquí?- preguntaba el castaño tocando con sus dedos el punto<br>-Si… Ngh… ahí-  
>El ojiverde estaba disfrutando poder darle placer a Levi así que, comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente dentro del mayor, haciendo que este se aferrara fuertemente de las sabanas mientras trataba de contener su voz pero le era imposible estaba sintiendo tanto placer que no podía contenerse.<p>

-Haa E-eren- dijo Levi mientras llamaba la atención de este -quiero … te quiero a ti- menciono estirando sus manos hacia Eren con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas & su cara totalmente roja.  
>El castaño al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Un ángel" pensó el. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces saco sus dedos del interior de Levi &amp; se posiciono entre las piernas del mayor. Tomo su miembro introduciéndolo lentamente en la entrada del pelinegro, al comenzar a sentir la calidez del interior de Levi, soltó un suave gemido de placer.<br>-Ngh… en un momento lo hare sentir bien- dijo introduciéndose aun más hasta quedar totalmente dentro del mayor.  
>El pelinegro al sentir el miembro del castaño dentro de el, no pudo evitar ponerse más duro de lo que estaba. Eren se quedo quieto por unos segundos esperando a que Levi se acostumbrase a el, no quería hacerle daño pero, el mayor no podía esperar más estaba desesperado por sentir moverse el miembro del menor así que, le dijo<br>-Ya puedes moverte-  
>-Pero aun no ha pasado suficiente tiempo-<br>-No importa, solo hazlo-  
>Eren obedeció las palabras del pelinegro aunque el también estaba ya ansioso por comenzar. Cuando estaba listo comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de llevar el ritmo para no lastimarlo pero, esto no duro mucho por que al sentir como las entrañas del mayor comenzaban a succionarlo comenzó a excitarse más &amp; a perder el control en sus movimientos.<br>-Aah Heicho su interior se siente tan bien-  
>-Dije que y-ya no me llamaras a-así-<br>-L-lo siento- dijo –dentro de usted es tan cálido- decía mientras seguía con las embestidas  
>-M-mocoso pervertido, no d-digas esas cosas… aah- trataba de hablar pero sus gemidos no lo dejaban.<br>El castaño al sentir esa calidez mucho más en su miembro comenzó a subir el nivel de las embestidas, sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo, así que, tomo el miembro del mayor & comenzó a masturbarlo conforme lo embestía. La habitación se lleno de gemidos provenientes de los dos pero más por parte de Levi, este empezó a sentir como el miembro de Eren se hacia mucho más grande en su interior se sentía exquisito, quería más el sentir como lo embestían & masturbaban a la vez lo volvían loco de placer.  
>-Eren más aah… quiero más ngh- dijo mientras tomaba a Eren por el cuello atrayéndolo &amp; aferrándose a el<br>Al menor al parecer esto lo prendió así que, subió a gran velocidad el nivel de embestidas volviendo a tocar el punto del mayor haciendo que este gimiera hasta más no poder. Lo embestía & lo embestía de una manera tan apasionada que sabían que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.  
>-Eren dame más- decía con voz temblorosa –más Nnh-<br>-L-levi… estoy apunto de correrme- dijo con voz agitada  
>-Y-yo también- respondió –más fuerte… aah más- le suplicaba en su oído<br>El castaño comenzó a embestirlo con mucha más fuerza & rapidez, haciendo que el mayor encajara sus uñas en su espalda, esto le iba a dejar varias marcas pero no im portaba mientras fuera el quien las hacia. Levi gemía sin parar repitiendo una & otra vez el nombre de "Eren", lo hacia por que estaba a una nada de llegar al clímax junto con el ojiverde por que este tampoco paraba de pronunciar el nombre de " Levi". Asi que, el castaño se movía rápidamente a una velocidad increíble para el pelinegro por que lo estaba haciendo sentir bastante bien, cuando Eren comenzó a sentir como las entrañas del mayor lo succionaban cada vez más era por que el orgasmo venia. Eren puso cada unos de sus abrazos al costado de Levi recargándose en ellos quería ver la cara de su amado al correrse.  
>-Levi m-me corro-<br>-Nnh aah y-yo igual- dijo –p-pero antes de que lo hagas s-sacalo-  
>-L-lo siento pero no lo hare-<br>-Oe no se te ocurra hacerlo d-den…- no termino por que Eren le dio una fuerte embestida –Aah… Nngh así-  
>El menor estaba haciendo sus ultimas embestidas la respiración &amp; temperatura de los dos comenzó a elevarse muy rápido &amp; sin más el orgasmo les llego al mismo tiempo haciendo que se corrieran. El castaño se vacio dentro del pelinegro, este se vino en su abdomen &amp; también en parte del de el ojiverde. Eren salió del interior de Levi, al hacerlo comenzó a salir algo de esperma de su entrada, el menor se tiro al lado derecho del mayor. Los dos tenían las voces bastante agitadas, trataban de regularizarlas, estaban llenos de sudor por todo el cuerpo.<br>-Eso estuvo increíble- dijo el castaño  
>-Si, lo fue-<br>Eren tomo varios pañuelos de su buro & se los dio a Levi para que se limpiara –más que nada el semen del castaño-. El pelinegro los tomo & comenzó a limpiarse.  
>-Idiota-<br>-Lo siento-  
>Al terminar de limpiarse tiro aquellos pañuelos en un bote que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Se recostó tapándose con las sabanas quedando frente a frente con el castaño, este le sonrió tomo su rostro &amp; lo beso.<br>-Lo amo- le dijo  
>El pelinegro se sonrojo al escuchar tal cosa, no respondió aun no estaba listo, lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse en el pecho del castaño. Eren sonrió al ver tal acto, sabia que el pelinegro aun no estaba listo, no quería forzarlo así que solo lo abrazo, &amp; así permanecieron hasta quedarse dormidos.<p>

OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO OoO

A la mañana siguiente Levi se despertó observo que Eren no se encontraba así que dedujo que tal vez estaba en el baño pero percibió un olor delicioso, así que, se sentó en la cama tomando la ropa que le presto el castaño, una vez que se la puso se levanto de la cama pero un dolor intenso proveniente de su espalda & caderas hicieron que cayera de golpe al suelo. Eren quien se encontraba en la cocina escucho el golpe e inmediatamente fue a la habitación & que fue lo que encontró sin mas ni menos se encontraba Levi tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse pero no podía, así que, rápidamente fue ayudarlo a levantarse. El pelinegro se recargo en el castaño, este lo llevo a la sala de estar, cuando llegaron lo sentó en el sofá.  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto<br>-Si, es solo que olvide lo que sucedía al día siguiente eso es todo-  
>-Esta bien… pensé que algo malo en verdad le había sucedido uf que alivio-<br>-No hay de que preocuparse mocoso- dijo el mayor –por cierto ¿que estas cocinando?-  
>-Ah sobre eso, espere un momento- Eren se fue por un momento a buscar algo<br>Levi por su parte se quedo sentado en el sillón viendo hacia el techo & recordó algo.  
>-El collar- dijo –mierda lo olvide por completo, debe de estar en el abrigo-<br>El castaño llego con las manos detrás de el como si estuviera escondiendo algo, se hinco frente a Levi, este solo lo observo.  
>-Ya que hoy es un día muy especial para usted decidí comprar esto- dijo sacando de atrás de sus manos una cajita roja –muy bonita- &amp; abriéndola. El mayor abrió con asombro los ojos, al ver que en la cajita se encontraba un anillo -pero al parecer había dos en un principio-<br>-Eren acaso tu…-  
>-Si- afirmo –dígame ¿le gustaría comenzar una vida conmigo en este nuevo mundo libre de titanes que la vida nos ha regalado?-<br>Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, & por su mente comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos de su vida pasada  
>-Al fin después de haber esperado tiempo, por fin podremos estar juntos, mi respuesta es si- dijo abalanzándose hacia el ojiverde.<br>El menor lo abrazo fuertemente de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar varias lagrimas & pudo verse a el de antes junto con Levi sonriendo & desapareciendo lentamente "Gracias" se dijo en su mente. De los ojos de Levi no paraban de salir lagrimas Eren tomo su rostro & lo beso, al parecer esto lo calmo un poco. Depues de todo esto se levantaron.  
>-Por cierto- menciono el castaño –Feliz cumpleaños-<br>-Cierto lo había olvidado, hoy es mi cumpleaños…-le embozo una leve sonrisa-Muchas gracias Eren- agradeció poniendo su mano en la cabellera del castaño & despeinándolo. El castaño se sonrojo.  
>-P-por nada-<br>-Por cierto Eren-  
>-¿Qué pasa?-<br>-¿Donde esta mi abrigo?-  
>-Ah deje lo traigo- fue al cuarto de baño. Una vez que salió trajo consigo el abrigo &amp; se lo dio a Levi. Este comenzó a sacar de uno de los bolsillos algo &amp; al encontrarlo saco una cajita larga color negra por arriba &amp; esmeralda por debajo &amp; se la dio a Eren.<br>-Toma- se la dio, el castaño la tomo –ábrela-  
>El menor la abrió &amp; vio un collar con una piedra Esmeralda -como sus ojos- en el centro.<br>-¿Esto es para mi?-  
>-Si, para quien más seria<br>-Pero por que si no es mi cumpleaños-  
>-Es por que ayer lo compre pensando en ti. Ya que me recordaba a tus ojos pero ahora que estoy contigo ya no la necesito por eso te lo doy, además tómalo como un regalo de Navidad-<br>Eren se sonrojo bastante & abrazo a Levi  
>-Muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias-<br>-No hay de que mocoso- dijo pero algo los interrumpió & fue un sonido proveniente del estomago de Levi  
>-Oh veo que ya tiene hambre, venga mayamos a desayunar- menciono mientras lo llevaba al comedor.<br>A los 15 minutos ya estaban comiendo Levi como siempre estaba devorando todo con rapidez  
>-Esto esta realmente bueno-<br>-Jaja Gracias-  
>-Enserio como es que aprendiste a cocinar-<br>-Mi madre me enseño desde pequeño, por que yo siempre le insistía quería ser un buen marido cuando me encontrase con usted-  
>Levi dejo de comer &amp; al escuchar esas palabras algo dentro de el dio un brinco &amp; no pudo sonrojarse &amp; sonreír.<br>-Mocoso… mi mocoso- dijo levantándose un poco de la silla & tomando a Eren por su camisa dándole un beso.  
>-Bien sigamos comiendo- dijo el pelinegro<br>-C-como ordene-  
>&amp; así se quedaron comiendo, riendo &amp; platicando en una mañana de Una Hermosa &amp; Feliz Navidad. Gracias a una lluvia que no debía caer en esa época del año pudo juntarlos, es así como se ve que la vida ya te tiene preparado tu destino. Pero antes de que de por terminado este capitulo ¿quieren saber que se encontraba dibujando Eren? Bien pues vayamos a su habitación. Sobre su cama se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujos en la ultima hoja se podía ver a Eren &amp; Levi De antes tomados de la mano despidiéndose de Los actuales con lagrimas en los ojos &amp; sonriendo &amp; escrita una breve nota.<br>"Gracias por todo, ahora es turno de que comencemos una nueva vida en este mundo maravilloso".  
>Bueno aquí termina mi historia se que es bastante larga, espero que les haya gustado &amp; no haberlos aburrido &amp; por el lemmon es mi primera vez escribiéndolo así que tengan piedad de mi –se esconde de los tomatazos &amp; limonazos- Bien se que lo de la lluvia en invierno es algo extraño pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que andaba toda estresada por la escuela entonces mis cerebrin no daba ideas además de que aun soy una completa novata escribiendo pero ya verán tratare de mejorar :) OoO)7 Me despido <p>


End file.
